1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trash-receiving shopping bag containers and more particularly pertains to a new trash-receiving shopping bag device for allowing the user to reuse the plastic bags received while shopping at retail stores.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trash-receiving shopping bag containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, trash-receiving shopping bag containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,927; U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,200; U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,691; U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,246; U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,687; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,014.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new trash-receiving shopping bag device. The prior art discloses inventions having containers being used only for the purpose of storing plastic shopping bags.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new trash-receiving shopping bag device which has many of the advantages of the trash-receiving shopping bag containers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new trash-receiving shopping bag device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art trash-receiving shopping bag containers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a container having bottom and side walls, and also having an open top; and also includes a lid being hingedly attached to the container; and further includes a handle being attached to the lid; and also includes a plurality of shopping bag support members being attached to the side walls and being spaced above the bottom wall inside the container. None of the prior art describes a container being used to support shopping bags not for storage purposes but for using the shopping bags to receive trash.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the trash-receiving shopping bag device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new trash-receiving shopping bag device which has many of the advantages of the trash-receiving shopping bag containers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new trash-receiving shopping bag device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art trash-receiving shopping bag containers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new trash-receiving shopping bag device for allowing the user to reuse the plastic bags received while shopping at retail stores.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new trash-receiving shopping bag device that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new trash-receiving shopping bag device that eliminates unnecessary waste of the shopping bags and instead of simply throwing them away after shopping, the user can continue to use them for receiving trash.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.